Une pas si mauvaise journée
by Elari-chan
Summary: Grell est maudit, rien ne lui a jamais réussit, mais, là c'est la fois de trop...OS Sebastian x Grell /!\ Yaoi et lemon


Titre: Une (pas) si mauvaise journée

Pairing: Sebastian x Grell

Résumé: Grell est maudit, rien ne lui a jamais réussit, mais, là c'est la fois de trop...

à disclamer: les personnages de kuroshisuji ne m'appartiennent pas ( heureusement pour eux je crois ^^'), il appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Cette fanfic contient du yaoi (guy x guy) et un lemon, donc si vous êtes homophones ou que ce genre de lectures vous dérangent, passez votre chemin. Les autres bien venus! ^.^ Par contre, Grell est un peu OOC donc vous êtes prévenus.

Note: C'est ma première fic, mais j'avais envie de partager ce texte donc je me suis lancée. J'accepte volontiers les critiques constructives (si ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer =) ). Merci à ma Chrystel pour les corrections. Bonne lecture !

J'aime le rouge, couleur du sang et de la passion. Jamais je n'ai trouvé quelqu'un partageant mon amour pour cette teinte sublime. Les gens apprécient une couleur, mais jamais ne l'aiment avec la même intensité que moi. Je suis différent.

Je suis un illuminé, selon certains, une créature immonde pour les autres. Ma vie a toujours été ainsi, incompris, mal-aimé, voir haïs. J'ai appris à sourire, à paraître fier et sûr de moi…

J'aurais dû naître femme. Qu'une femme aime un homme est naturel, mais qu'un homme en aime un autre, c'est une aberration, un pêcher. Mais que savent-ils de l'amour, eux, qui sont-ils pour me juger, et m'interdire d'aimer ? Peu à peu, j'ai compris que je devais changer pour pouvoir vivre. Je suis devenu une femme, pour eux, pour être normal. Si j'avais su…

Je ne serais jamais normal, un homme qui en aime un autre ou une femme qui n'en est pas une. Personne ne m'a compris(e) (choisissez de mettre le « e » ou pas, ça m'est égal maintenant). À leurs yeux je suis un monstre et les monstres méritent la mort… C'est sans doute vrai, mais suis-je vraiment un monstre ? Méritais-je de mourir pour le seul crime d'avoir aimé ? Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que même la mort m'a rejeté.

Je me suis relevé sans que personne ne me remarque, même devant leurs yeux, ils ne me voyaient pas… Je me souviens m'être demandé si j'étais un fantôme. J'aurais préféré… La sentence est vite tombée, ni mort ni vivant, un shinigamis, voilà ce que je suis.

Une nouvelle vie de regards désapprobateurs, de haine et de dégoût. J'ai marché la tête haute, refusant de m'incliner, de rentrer dans les rangs, j'ai joué de cette image qu'ils haïssaient, je me suis comporté comme ils en avaient horreur. Je suis devenu un des meilleurs, je les ai regardés de haut et jamais plus je ne baisserai la tête. C'est ce que je me suis dit le jour de ma promotion. C'est ce que je me suis répété tous les jours, les bons comme les pires.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sorti de mon lit. J'ai encore été repoussé. Et pas par un homme bien, non, par un démon. Je dégoûte même les monstres les plus infâmes. Mais ça, j'en ai l'habitude. Non, le vrai cœur du problème tient à cette malédiction dont je me vois affligé. Je sais que d'ici quelques minutes, on m'amènera de force au travail, que l'on médira sur ma nouvelle excentricité.

Cette fois je ne pourrais pas garder la tête haute, cette fois j'ai honte, j'ai envie de pleurer, de maudire cette chienne de vie. Je ne suis vraiment pas né chanceux, comme on dit, j'ai eu la chance de naître… Et même ça, je n'en suis pas sûr.

On frappe à ma porte, enfin, on tente de la défoncer au vu de la force des coups. On hurle à travers le battant que si je ne sors pas dans les minutes qui suivent, je devrai en rendre compte à la direction… Fait chier. Et oui je peux être vulgaire et pas seulement dans mon comportement. J'ouvre la porte.

-Ha vous ouvrez enfin… C'est quoi ça encore ?

Devant ma porte se tient le frigide Will', comme je l'appelle. A voir sa tête, il n'aime pas vraiment la nouveauté, à moins que ça soit ma seule présence qui lui inspire le dégoût.

Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de flirter avec lui pour le mettre hors de lui. Car oui pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, je n'aime pas William T. Spears. Je m'amuse juste de le voir perdre son sang-froid et de jouer avec l'image que les gens ont de moi. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Je vais m'habiller. Deux minutes.

Je lui ferme la porte au nez et pars enfiler des habits. En temps normal, il me faut au moins une heure pour me préparer, mais là j'enfile un pantalon, un t-shirt quelconque et un sweet trop grand en rabattant la capuche sur ma tête. J'attrape ma faux de la mort et sors dans le couloir où Will' me regarde avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi ?

-…Heu… Rien. Allons-y.

Je le suis jusqu'aux bureaux. Je me rends au mien sans ouvrir la bouche une seule fois, sans même regarder les autres. Je m'assieds sur ma chaise et m'affale sur ma table. Je repense à la veille.

Will' m'a envoyé en mission et comme souvent, ma route à croisé celle du jeune comte Phantohive et de son majordome… Sebastian… Dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite eu le coup de foudre. Je pense que je ne devrais pas continuer à jouer un rôle avec lui mais au moins, lorsqu'il me rejette, ce n'est que ce que je parais être qu'il rejette, pas moi. Bien sûr, je me suis comporté comme d'habitude et me suis fait jeter, rien de bien inhabituel. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur cette vieille. Une sorte de sorcière à la face fripée. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire que je me retrouvais dans les vapes. Une fois revenu à moi, je suis rentré me coucher en espérant que mon mal de tête passe. Ce matin, je me réveille pour me rendre compte que je hais cette ***** de vieille, elle m'a maudit, comme si je ne l'étais déjà pas assez.

On frappe à ma porte. Pas une mission, tout sauf une mission… Ai-je déjà précisé que je suis maudit ? Oui ? Et bien si vous en doutiez, vous allez en avoir la confirmation. « Anna Waldon, 2.35 pm » Encore une ***** de mission. Je sais que je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, mais j'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous.

Je quitte le bureau et me rends vers la pauvre âme que je dois faucher. C'est une mission facile, pliée en deux minutes, mais j'ai bien le droit de flâner un peu, ça m'évitera de subir mes aimables collègues.

Je marche sur les toits aux abords de la Tamise, la vue est belle, mais les couleurs sont trop froides, trop fades en ce mois de décembre. Un vent glacial me fait frissonner. Je dois me mettre à l'abri si je ne veux pas attraper froid, mais je ne veux pas retourner au bureau et je ne peux pas non plus rentrer à mon appartement… Il ne me reste qu'une seule possibilité. Aller chez la seule personne qui peut me supporter, non pas ma mère car même elle ne le pouvait pas, mais Undertaker. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de me trouver trop bizarre étant donné qu'il l'est plus encore que moi…

J'entre après avoir frappé, oui, aujourd'hui je suis en règle avec les convenances. Il m'accueille avec son éternel sourire et me propose du thé. Par ce froid, il faudrait être fou pour refuser. Je prends le bécher qui me sert de tasse et commence à souffler dessus dans le but de le refroidir.

-Que me vaut votre visite, Grell-san ?

-Il fait froid dehors et j'ai pas envie de rentrer au bureau…

-… Vous allez bien ?

-…

-Grell-san ?

-Non, mais ça va passer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-C'est que vous n'êtes pas habillé comme d'habitude… Très étrange.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer… Prenons ça du bon côté, il remarque quand je porte d'autres vêtements…

-Vous ressemblez vraiment à un homme comme ça.

-… (sans rire ?)

Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Undertaker fait tout, sauf me remonter le moral. Je me lève pour sortir en le remerciant, lorsque la porte s'ouvre… C'est définitif, je suis maudit. C'est le gosse et son con de démon (oui, je suis passablement énervé).

-Bien le bonjour, monsieur le comte …

-'Hum. Sebastian, ferme cette porte, il fait froid.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Que savez-vous sur cet homme ?

Le comte tend une photo au croque-mort. Ce dernier ricane.

-Vous connaissez le prix de ma coopération cher comte...

Je n

e sais pas ce que je fais encore là, mais je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. Je me dirige vers la sortie et Undertaker me lance un joyeux : « Au revoir Grell-san ». Le gamin et son majordome me dévisagent. Tiens, ils ne m'avaient pas reconnu…

Je continue mon avancée vers la porte sans leur lancer le moindre regard. Manque de chance (sans blague ?), je glisse sur un… os qui traîne et m'étale de tout mon long avec toute la grâce possible dans un moment pareil (autant dire, aucune). Pour la sauvegarde de mon amour-propre, on repassera. Undertaker est mort de rire, le gamin aussi et Sebastian tire une drôle de tête… Je porte instinctivement une main à mon crâne pour voir si une bosse est en train de se former… MERDE ! Je tente de remettre ma capuche, mais, dans ma précipitation, j'accroche la moitié de mon sweet qui me remonte au milieu du dos et m'arrache à moitié une oreille. Les rires augmentent, le croque-mort est couché par terre et le comte se tient le ventre.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je tente de me relever, mais j'estime mal la distance et me renverse un cercueil dessus. Je ne me relève pas, j'ai mal, j'ai honte et j'ai envie de pleurer, là, à même le sol. Et Sebastian qui me voit comme ça. C'est impossible, c'est un cauchemar… Connerie de vieille.

-Atchoum ! C'est pas possible. Atcha ! Sebastian fait quelque chose !

Une main attrape mon bras et me tire dehors. C'est trop. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol froid de la ruelle et laisse libre cours à mes larmes. Je sens à peine la main qui se pose sur mon épaule.

-Grell-san ?

-…

-Grell-san, vous m'entendez ?

Une main me saisi le menton et me force à relever la tête. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ses deux orbes moqueurs, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié.

J'ai envie de disparaître, j'ai envie de me réveiller et que cette journée ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Une voix douce et apaisante me demande d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je les garde hermétiquement clos. J'ai peur, peur de voir la moquerie dans ses yeux, peur d'y voir du dégoût aussi. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour y faire face aujourd'hui.

-Grell-san, ouvrez les yeux… Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi rude, mais mon maître est allergique aux chats, vous ne pouvez donc pas rester dans la même pièce que lui. Vous comprenez ?

Bien sûr que je comprends, je ne suis pas bête, malgré les apparences. Je me relève et sèche mes larmes en reniflant fort. Je dois ressembler à un gamin, quelle honte. Je m'éloigne de quelque pas avant de m'enfuir en courant.

Je parcours le trajet jusqu'à chez moi en tombant à plusieurs reprises. Je m'effondre ensuite sur mon lit pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Après plus d'une heure, mes yeux n'ayant plus assez de larmes pour continuer, je me relève et me rends à la salle de bain. J'ôte mon sweet et me regarde dans la glace. Si mon corps avait encore contenu des larmes, je les aurais versées.

Sur le sommet de mon crâne, siègent deux atroces oreilles de chat assorties à la queue battant l'air dans le bas de mon dos, le tout d'une couleur un peu plus foncée que ma chevelure. Ridicule, c'est le mot, je suis ridicule. Je me demande quand ma malchance cessera enfin.

J'essaie depuis plus d'une heure de m'endormir, mais rien n'y fait. Je devrais être fatigué. Cependant, le sommeil semble me fuir. Je m'habille en vitesse et pars faire un tour, peut-être que cela m'aidera à dormir.

J'erre dans la capitale, les rues sont désertes. Je m'assieds dans l'herbe d'un parc. Je contemple les étoiles, le ciel est dégagé par cette froide nuit d'hiver. Soudain, j'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne pour voir la silhouette d'un homme.

-Seriez-vous perdue, Mademoiselle ?

Mademoiselle ? C'est vrai que dans la nuit et avec mes longs cheveux, le doute est possible. Bien sûr, je devrais en être heureux vu que je fais tout pour ressembler à une femme. Mais ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'être une femme, je n'ai pas envie de jouer un rôle. Je ne réponds rien. L'homme se rapproche, son air ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider

Il pose la main sur mon épaule en me souriant faussement.

-Peut-être n'avez-vous pas d'endroit où dormir, vous pourriez venir chez moi…

Là, c'est trop, je me relève. L'homme n'est pas bien grand, je le dépasse d'une tête. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire sadique.

-Je ne vois pas de demoiselle ici, désolé…

L'homme recule d'un pas, mais pas assez vite pour éviter mon coup de poing.

Je n'aime pas ces hommes qui se croient tout permis, qui abusent de leur pouvoir et de leur statut. Mon poing percute sa mâchoire dans un craquement sinistre et l'envoie rouler au sol. Je me rapproche à pas lents, le plus lentement possible, car plus l'attente est longue, plus la peur vous ronge. Je veux qu'il aille peur, qu'il tremble, qu'il suffoque. L'homme se relève et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, dommage…

-Beau coup de poing.

-Il l'avait mérité.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Dommage qu'il se soit enfui, mon maître le soupçonne du meurtre de plusieurs jeunes femmes.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Je me dirige vers la sortie du parc, je ne compte pas rester une minute de plus ici.

-Grell-san, vous ne semblez rien avoir à faire, puis-je vous proposer un thé au manoir ?

Je ne vois rien à redire à ça, je ne ferai sans doute rien de mieux que de me morfondre sinon. Je suis donc le majordome. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela étrange, mais j'ai eu ma dose de réflexions pour aujourd'hui.

Le manoir de ville du comte est grand et bien entretenu. Je suis Sebastian aux cuisines et m'assieds à la table qui s'y trouve. Il me tend une tasse chaude que j'accepte avec joie, tant mes mains sont gelées. Les minutes passent en silence et les regards insistants du démon sur mes oreilles m'agacent.

-Oui, j'ai des oreilles de chat, c'est pas banal, mais si c'était possible que l'on arrête de me dévisager cela m'arrangerait…

-Désolé, Grell-san. Je trouve juste que cela vous va à ravir.

… Pardon ? J'ai dû louper un passage là… En temps normal, je serais déjà en train de sauter de joie, mais, là, nous ne sommes pas en temps normal.

-…De quoi ?

-Je disais que je trouvais vos oreilles magnifiques et de ce que j'ai vu de votre queue, votre poil à l'air soyeux.

Ok, là je rêve c'est définitif, un Sebastian qui me fait des compliments ça n'existe que dans mes songes. Je me lève, j'en ai marre de ne plus rien contrôler. Je ne comprends rien, la malédiction de la vieille à dû endommager mes neurones.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Chez moi.

-J'avoue na pas très bien comprendre, hier encore vous me harceliez pour un baiser et aujourd'hui vous semblez me fuir. D'autant plus que vous semblez différent.

-Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais en avoir marre de me faire rejeter, de me faire frapper ou encore de voir vos regards de dégoût ? J'en ai ma dose et quoi que vous en pensiez, il me reste encore un peu d'amour-propre à préserver ! Sur ce, au revoir !

Je me retourne et sors de la pièce. J'en ai marre de cette journée, demain ne pourra pas être pire. Je suis presque à la porte d'entrée, lorsque je me retrouve collé au mur, des lèvres chaudes pressées sur les miennes. Je me laisse faire, je sais que je suis faible, mais mon corps refuse de bouger.

-Restez Grell-san. Laissez-moi une dernière chance.

Que dire, que faire quand l'homme que vous aimez vous dit ces mots d'une voix aussi suppliante ? Je suis faible, je lui accorderai donc sa chance. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule et en un murmure à peine audible :

-D'accord.

Je sais que je fais une erreur, mais au point ou j'en suis, une de plus ou de moins… Je laisse les lèvres du démon s'emparer des miennes. Ses mains glissent sous ma chemise et caressent mon dos, un drôle de son résonne dans la pièce. J'y crois pas, je ronronne ! C'est la meilleure… Je n'ai plus le temps de me morfondre, Sebastian me tire derrière lui. Il m'emmène dans sa chambre, bon là je suis sûr que je rêve, mais je n'ai plus trop envie de me réveiller.

Ma chemise tombe au sol, vite rejointe par celle du majordome. Je m'assieds sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas écraser ma queue. Au vue de son regard rouge sang, le spectacle que je lui donne semble lui plaire. Il m'allonge sur le lit, passant les doigts dans mes longs cheveux pour dégager ma nuque.

Les lèvres du démon se posent sur mon cou et commencent à en grignoter la chaire tendre, avant d'y laisser une marque violacée. Sa langue suit le tracé de mon épaule pour aller se perdre sur mon torse. S'attardant sur l'un de mes boutons de chair, faisant ainsi se cambrer mon corps et s'amplifier mon ronronnement.

Sebastian revient à mon visage pour partager un baiser passionné. Je me sens encore plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, pourvu qu'il se dépêche. Son regard amusé en dit long sur ses intentions, il compte bien me faire me languir le plus possible. Ses mains parcourent mes cuisses, caressant l'arrière de mes genoux.

Ma queue vient caresser son dos nu, le faisant frissonner sous ce doux toucher. Ma forme féline semble lui faire, on ne peut plus d'effet. D'un geste rageur, il envoie mon pantalon à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Semblant bien décider à ne pas perdre pied avant moi, il entreprit de parsemer mon ventre de baisers papillon, s'attardant parfois pour me marquer comme sien, descendant toujours plus au sud. S'amusant de mes réactions, il passe un doigt sous l'élastique de mon boxer, dénudant une petite parcelle de peau qu'il se dépêche de mordiller. Mon corps émet de nouvelles vibrations, plus graves.

Je sais que je ne résisterai plus très longtemps encore. Je pousse un long gémissement lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur mon membre à travers le tissu. Satisfait de ma réaction, il retire le dernier vêtement me recouvrant. Tout en me regardant dans les yeux, il engloutit la colonne de chair. Je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise au contact de cet antre chaud.

Sebastian entame un lent va et viens, enroulant sa langue divine autour de mon membre. Mes mains se plongent instinctivement dans ses cheveux, le pressant d'accélérer le rythme. Le démon me présente deux doigts que je m'empresse d'humidifier. Une fois satisfait de mon travail, il retire ses doigts et les fait descendre le long de mon ventre avant de venir caresser avec douceur mon intimité. Il fait pénétrer une première phalange, dissipant la gêne de sa bouche agile. Une fois deux doigts entrés, il commence un léger mouvement de ciseaux. Je me tords dans l'espoir de faire cesser la douleur vive occasionnée par le mouvement. Mes ronronnements ont diminué, mon amant s'en rend compte et remonte vers mon visage pour me faire partager un baiser vertigineux. Soudain, mon champ de vision se remplit d'étoiles et mon cri se perd dans la gorge de mon vis-à-vis. La douleur ayant reflué, Sebastian fait pénétrer un troisième doigt que je sens à peine, perdu dans mon plaisir.

Je ne peux retenir une plainte de frustration face au soudain vide qu'occasionne la disparition des doigts de Sebastian. Soudain, je sens quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus gros que trois doigts contre mon entrée.

-N'aie pas peur, chaton. Détends-toi et tout ira bien…

Je plonge mes yeux dans ses orbes rougeoyants et me laisse faire.

J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, une larme traîtresse glisse de mes yeux. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, le démon s'arrête. Ses mains se font caressantes et douces, ses lèvres me couvrent de baisers. La douleur diminue peu à peu pour finir par disparaître complètement. D'un mouvement de hanche, je lui signale que je suis prêt.

Il commence à se mouvoir en moi, avec lenteur, tendresse. Ses mains ne restent pas inactives et parcourent mon épiderme. Mes ronronnements s'amplifient et me bras s'enroulent autour du cou du majordome. Ses coups de reins se font plus profonds, plus puissants, me faisant voir des étoiles à chaque poussée. Je ne retiens plus mes cris qui résonnent dans la petite chambre, se mêlant à mes ronronnements. Chaque coup de boutoir nous rapproche un peu plus de la jouissance. Sentant sa fin arriver, Sebastian s'empare de mon membre, le caressant au rythme des notre éteinte. Je me rends dans un râle puissant, l'entraînant à ma suite.

Sebastian se laisse tomber à mes côtés. Je me blottis contre son torse. Je profite de sa chaleur et de son odeur, ma queue nous enserrant tous les deux. Il passe sa main dans mon dos suivant mes vertèbres, augmentant mes ronronnements.

-Grell, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais les chats ?

Je lui souris avant de m'endormir dans ses bras, ce n'est pas pour finir une si mauvaise journée, demain j'irai remercier la vieille sorcière.

**FIN**

Voilà, voilà… une petite reveiw ?


End file.
